What I've done
by Sassniss
Summary: What if Matt had killed Fisk that night? Slightly OOC because he didn't actually do that. Alternative scenario to what happened in Speak Of The Devil.


So I know this is out of character because Matt never actually killed Fisk however he originally planned to (and realised this was a mistake) but I wanted to try out a really heartbreaking idea because i'm an awful person obviously and i'm not 100% sure if Nobu's chain was with him when he went on fire or whether it was on the ground so i'm just going to go with he left it on the ground. There's also another character with Fisk and Wesley during the fight in the show but they aren't in this fanfic. Anyway enjoy.

Matt could barely hear himself think over the sound of big footsteps coming towards him. He had suddenly forgotten about the tiring fight between him and Nobu which happened only mere minutes ago. He could hear that steady and unafraid heartbeat and immediately knew who it was. His worst enemy. Wilson Fisk.

"In a perfect world we would have taken each other out." Fisk boomed and Matt resisted the urge to hiss at him even though his hatred of this man was starting to bubble inside of him. "However this isn't a perfect world and we don't always get what we want." Fisk continued. Matt replayed the memory of seeing Mrs Cardanas lying on that cold slab and Foggy and Karen's tear stricken faces in his head over and over again. How could someone get away with doing something as horrible as that? To a sweet old woman that only wanted to keep her building so she and her other neighbours could have a home? And to everyone else who was affected by his awful activities? No he was wrong. Fisk and other men like him always got what they wanted. Every single time. And he was sick of it.

Matt could hardly hear himself speak over the own ringing in his ears and he was pretty sure it wasn't just because of his super senses. "You killed that old woman just to get my attention?"

"Everyone has character flaws." Fisk simply replied. Matt began to shake as he felt himself getting angrier and angrier. "Let's take you for instance. You seem to have a weak spot for woman and children. I assumed it would extend to the elderly."

Is that all he could say? After all he did to this city? After ruining so many innocent lifes? This man was unbelievable.

There was this cold feeling starting to form in Matt's heart. It was a familiar feeling within him when he went after criminals for information and ended up punching them to get an answer. This feeling was what he told his priest about that very first confession. He couldn't stop it no matter how much he tried. Sometimes he wasn't sure he wanted to stop it. It was trapped inside and clawing to be let out. _The devil._

This feeling started to consume him and he stood there shaking as he spat out his next words. "I'm...gonna...kill...you."

Fisk didn't seem at all fazed by his outburst and simply replied. "Take your shot."

At that, Matt launched himself at Fisk and began to punch him. However Fisk managed to block most of his punches and at the ones he did take they didn't seem to affect him. "What is he wearing?" Matt thought to himself as he continued to fight with him. Fisk suddenly picked him up and threw his body against the wall. Matt groaned in agony. However he couldn't give up. Not ever. Matt slowly got back up and then he blocked his next attack, deciding to do a few forward flips which caught Fisk by surprise. However Fisk had the upper hand and was soon descending on him again. He picked his poor body up and threw him into a table. Matt bit down on his tongue to stop himself from screaming as the impact of the hard wood hit his body. He could smell the strong scent of blood and knew it was on him. He didn't know how much longer he could do this. Maybe he would never win against somebody as big and powerful as Fisk. "No..." He groaned and turned over as he felt his body giving in to defeat. Fisk stood still over him and he could almost feel that big grin which was most likely on his face. Matt hated him more than ever.

"I think we are done here." Fisk said. He turned to a man standing there with a fancy tie and glasses which looked like his assistant of some kind. "Wesley."

Matt heard the sound of Wesley's hand moving towards his pocket and he knew he had to escape. It was the difference between life and death. He panted as he heard the revolver click. But in those seconds he remembered something. There was a way he could still do this. With all the strength his body could muster, Matt pulled himself up quickly and before Wesley could do anything he punched him hard knocking him out. He then felt around for what he was looking for and before Fisk could react and throw him down again possibly killing him. He found it. Matt swung Nobu's chain around at almost superhuman speed until it caught Fisk around the throat. As he struggled with his throat under the chain he tried to punch Matt but they were weak punches so Matt managed to dodge them. Matt begin to pull it tighter. And tighter. And tighter. There was a voice in Matt's head telling him that he should stop. That this isn't the right thing to do. Matt ignored the voices. He ignored them as he heard Fisk's wheezing breaths as the chain was pulled tightly around his throat. Matt didn't stop until he heard his very last wheezing breath and his heart stop beating.

Matt stood there for a few seconds. Still in pain from the fight he almost collapsed to his knees. But the pain from this was heaven compared to the pain when he realised what he had just done.

"I killed him. I killed Fisk." Matt whispered and it was then he broke down into sobs. He curled up into a ball as he tried to stop thinking about Fisk's dead body lying there. The throat bleeding from the deep cut the chain had given him. He had done that. It was him. He had killed Fisk. Matt was trembling with his head in his hands. How could he have been so stupid? He hated himself. He was Catholic. This wasn't him. Matt continued to cry. He was wailing now. Unable to stop or control himself as the reality of what he just did was hitting him. How could he face Foggy now or Karen after what he just did? Or his priest? Matt knew he would be disappointed in him. Or Stick? Stick would be proud of him and that thought just made Matt worse. He knew he would have to hide because the police would come here once everyone found out what had happened. He would have to hide for the rest of his life. He couldn't live with this. It was one thing to go after a man but to kill him? No. Fisk was right. They were alike. They were way too alike. Matt knew he had to get up but he couldn't. But he would have to. His thighs screamed as he got up. He felt his face inside his mask. It was covered in tears. He didn't know who he was anymore. He sat down next to Fisk's dead body for a second and he felt the deep cut on his throat. He could smell the fresh blood coming from the cut and his eyes began to well up again. "I'm sorry." Matt whispered tearfully. "I know you were a bad man but I'm so sorry. You didn't deserve this. No one deserves this." He also knew Wesley's unconscious body was near him and that he would wake up soon. He would know what the man in the mask did to his friend. Matt got up again and he slowly left the warehouse behind. Everyone else couldn't know it was him. But he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself.


End file.
